Knight of the Dead OC's accepted
by kyle43000
Summary: what happens when a girl who's infatuated with the medievl ages and the boy who's in love with her a suddenly forced to fight for their lives?


Knight of the Dead. Chapter One. Dead Day.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> I do not own any Actual Characters from High school of the Dead or Arashi. I do own Kaede, her family and my mystery character though as well as any other characters that show up.

* * *

><p>I will provide a picture of Kaede and her shield on my profile page. Translator's note: Hisashi means long-lived but apparently he didn't get the memo. Takashi means praiseworthy and Kaede means maple.<p>

I will also be accepting four or five OC's. The best will be chosen so please give as many details as possible. I don't care how long the message(s) are for each character.

* * *

><p>In one day the world went to sh*t. Their lives broken. This is the story of how it happened. How they overcame a zombie apocalypse and survived. That is if they survived at all.<p>

Third Person

Z-day

12:32 pm

She watches from inside with her family in horror as her father rushed to get inside the house. He didn't make it. He was finished off inches in front of the door. No not by a zombie a man had cracked under the pressure of the apocalypse. Seeing this from her front window she went into a rage. Burning the man's face into her mind and rushing upstairs to her room fighting back tears. For as long as she could remember she's been obsessed with medieval weapons and armor. In fact in her room was a suit of custom made armor she got for her birthday a few weeks ago. She also ordered a custom made sword, a custom shield, a halberd and straps for them. She spent most of the money she's made at her job for them. The rest went towards weapon training. Known as the best in her class and her trainer recommended that she participate in the nationals. She races to put the armor on determined to make sure to kill the man that killed her father completely unaware that some of the population were zombies she just assumed that it was some sort of riot. She hears her dog Lia barking. Finally getting her armor on she jogs down the stairs to find that the rioting people have broken the door open and have killed her sister and her mother to her horror they began eating them. Tears once again fill her eyes as she charges and slaughters the "rioters". She hears her older brother and the dog in the kitchen. Kaede! Grab your Swords! He yells. She rushes into the kitchen mowing down the "rioters" in her way. She spots your brother, calls out to him and tosses him an axe that she had bought a few weeks ago. He catches it and uses it to fend off the "rioters" while she takes them out from behind. As soon as they finish them off her brother rushes into the living room. He falls to his knees.

Fuck*ng Bast*rds! Her brother screams. Ren... She begins but she's stopped short by something grabbing her head pulling it to the side and she screams as its teeth hover over her neck. Ren reacts at an amazing speed as he lifts the axe above his head and launches it straight into the "rioter's" forehead. She begins to thank him but is cut short by a "rioter" she'd previously cut in half grabbing her brother's shoulders and biting the left one. At that moment she realized they weren't rioting but the undead she bolts across the room and hacks the zombie to pieces. Ren are you okay she asks as movement catches the corner of her eye. She turns her head to see her mother and sister moving slowly towards her. No. She says quietly backing away from them while shaking her head from side to side. Ren... help me please. She begs. She backs up into him. He takes the sword out of her hands and moves forward. He winds up and hacks off their heads. She sees the dog's body lying on the kitchen floor and holds back tears recounting all the fun times she'd had with her family. She grabs her school bag and packs up any essentials she can find. She zips it up, tightens the straps and turns around to her brother coughing up mouthfuls of blood. Nii-san! She calls as she rushes to him. Nii-san are you alright? She asks. He begins laughing. I'm sorry Kaede you'll have to continue without me he says. No Nii-san you can't leave me alone please! She begs. He points the sword towards the sky. Sayonara... Kaede. He says and then he stabs the sword through his head. Noooo! She screams. Nii-san! She calls as tears roll down her face. She cries for a few minutes as her pain slowly turns to rage. She grabs the helmet to her armor and puts it on. She turns away as she pulls the sword out of her brother's head. She sheathes the sword and retrieves the axe as well. In her rage she decides to go outside and slaughter any zombies she sees. Mowing them down like flies for hours on end. She suddenly finds herself panting and sweaty in front of her high school. She was packing for a family trip before the event known as "Z-Day" happened. Finding the school gates closed, she opens them promptly and smiles at the amount of fodder to take her anger out on she finds.

* * *

><p><span>?'s POV<span>

Z-day

12:15 pm

To tell you the truth. I wasn't all that surprised that zombies would one day exist. Now don't get me wrong I'm not a conspiracy theorist or a Sci-fi geek it's just with my luck what else could go wrong. I've had bad luck most my life. I would fall down the stairs and break bones when I was younger all the time and sure you can pass that of as clumsy but every year on the same day my bad luck would ramp up another notch. Last year alone I was fourteen cars, two vans and a semi. My only redeeming quality is that they're never able to kill me. The day my bad luck ramped every year was the anniversary the rest of my family went on a trip and I decided I wanted to stay at my cousin's house. On that day I heard the news of the plane crash. There were no survivors. Today was that day. I skipped school often but today actually gave me a reason too. I was on my way to buy some food for tonight's dinner when I realized people were attacking and eating each other. I automatically assumed zombie due to the fact that a man shot one with a shotgun making a hole as big as my head and the person with no stomach didn't even flinch. The man is quickly surrounded and eaten. I wait until the zombies disperse and go to retrieve his shotgun. Damn only five shots left I say loudly. Ten zombies turn around and start walking towards me. Hmm they seem to only react to noise. I say to myself. I begin to think about how to use that to my advantage. I decide the shot gun is an asset I'd rather keep then throw it away for a distraction so instead I rush into the alley take a metal garbage can and throw it at the zombie directly in front of me making a loud metallic clang. The zombies begin to crowd around the garbage bin and I sneak past them. I run around looking for a gun store and find one a few blocks up.

I quietly pick the lock and open the door. Peeking inside I can't see any zombies but I decide not to take the chance I grab one of the glass panes in the shop and throw it outside. A male zombie walks out the door and I close the door behind him. I look around and find a silenced Desert Eagle. Hmmm This'll be useful. Now I need to find one backup. I say quietly. I look for ammo for the pistol and I leave the gun shop and head back to my house avoiding as many fights as possible. I make it back and run into the apartment and head to my room. I go into the closet and smile as I find it hasn't been stolen. It was a weapon I've loved and trained with since I was a little kid. I stare at the long curved blade. I won the underground championship weapon tournament using this weapon. I grab it and I look at the long piece of black cloth hanging in the closet and I smile. grabbing it and throwing it over my shoulder I decide to head out. As I the wind whips my shoulder length white hair around my violet eyes. I see someone in armor run out of what I'm assuming is their house. I instantly realize who it is. It's the kendo club vice-president. Even though she's the vice-president she is evenly matched with that Busujima girl. I put on the long, black, purposely torn ragged piece of cloth I could barely call clothing and lift up the hood so that it covers my face only leaving my mouth visible. I wanted to fight her so bad and test out just how strong I'd become knowing that she trained for many years with swords but I restrained myself. I smirk and follow her to our high school. I laugh. Who would've thought I'd skip school only to end up back here? I ask myself.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

Z-day

5:54 pm

Takashi directs his attention to the TV and finds it on the news station. He listens to the report as the police begin firing at the body bags. Suddenly the camera falls to the ground and he hears the reporter scream in pain. It cuts out to a static screen and then a screen saying please stand by. The reporter inside the station begins talking and she announces that they will continue the report inside the station. Is that all? He yells slamming his fist into the desk. Why didn't they say anything else? He continues. Because they're afraid of causing a panic. Takagi responds. Fear brings chaos and chaos brings a disruption of order. And when order is disrupted, how are you going to deal with the moving-dead? she continues. Hirano walks up to the blinds and peeks between them. What the hell is that? He asks. Takashi moves over to the window and smiles. I think I know who that is. He says. C'mon let's go say hi. He continues. The others look out the window. Wait there's another. continues Hirano. Takashi returns to the blinds and looks again. He sees a flicker of bleach white hair underneath a black hood. He notices the hooded figure staying in the person in armor's blind spot as if trying not to be noticed and you realize something's not right. You see a human being chased by a zombie. The person with the black hood takes a blade lifts it up and brings it down into the zombie's skull impaling it. The human runs away screaming and zombies begin to surround the hooded figure. He pulls out the blade of the weapon out of the zombie, mutters something quietly, quickly and easily massacres the rest of the zombies around him and casually walks away with a smirk on their face. Takashi realizes who it is and smiles. More allies. He says. Let's go! He says.

They head out and find a group of survivors. They decide to go save them as Busujima finishes off the last of the zombies, the rescued group ask if they can join Takashi's group. They accept the offer and move on to the front exit of the school. Takagi's announces her theory that they're blind and only react to sound. Takashi decides to go test it out and surprisingly Takagi is correct. He makes a distraction by throwing a shoe at a locker. As they make their escape one of the students Takashi saved accidentally smacks his weapon against the railing causing a loud echo. Run! Takashi yells as they bolt outside. Takagi begins to give him crap for making more noise but she's cut short by Busujima barely saving her from being bitten. The group hears the sound of metal clanging together and they turn around. They see a figure in armor approach them. Takashi looks around for the hooded figure but sees no sign it was ever there. Moaning noises come from the armored figure. Its arms extended towards you. Shoot it Hirano! Takagi yells. There'd be no point the armor would deflect it and the nail gun isn't accurate enough to take the chance of shooting at the eye slits. He replies. Takashi rushes forward winds up and swings with all his might. The figure crouches and successfully dodges the bat. The figure raises their left hand and takes off the helmet. The group sees the face a cute girl looking at them with a scowl as she stands up. Watch it you almost took my head off. She says angrily. Did you actually believe I was a zombie? She asks. Now's not the time Takashi says as he winds up to smash a zombie behind her only to hear her whack it with a back fist with the added strength of a shield. The hit stops the zombie for a split second. Takashi watches her twist the grip of the shield and blades pop out and in one fluid motion she lifts her left arm upward and brings the shield slicing diagonally downward decapitating the zombie from the left side of its neck to its right shoulder. Looks like we're lucky you didn't grow out of that medieval obsession. He says. I'm alive because of it too. She replies.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

Z-day

6:00 pm

Takagi notices Hirano staring at her intently. It pisses her off but he has good reason to. She beats Takagi in every category. Her shiny, silky, jet black hair falling to her knees glinting in the fading light accented by her violet eyes. Her slender yet highly endowed figure outshines yours. Her breasts are smaller than Shizuka-sensei's but are easily the bigger than the rest of the groups. But what pisses her of the most is her face is like that of a goddess. You feel like giving anyone else a weapon? she asks rudely. Takagi-san you shouldn't be so rude. Says Hirano. Sure you guys can have some... If you can take them from me Kaede says sinisterly. The students back off. Relax she's actually harmless once you know her. Says Takashi. She's just protective of her stuff. He continues. Ummm... Guys I hate to ruin your party but we should run now! Exclaims Hirano.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

Z-day

6:01 pm

Kaede watches as they all rush off. She puts her helmet back on and walks leisurely cutting down along the way zombies as she hums her way to the bus. She realizes that one of the students is being eaten. His girlfriend rushes back calling his name. She's about to reach him when she unclips the crossbow and fires it at a zombie blocking her way. Arigato the girl says quickly passing Kaede. She retrieves the crossbow bolt and reloads it. She walks up to Takagi who's yelling at Hirano. Time to go. She says cutting in their conversation. Who are you to tell me what to do? asks Takagi. Get in the bus. Kaede says calmly but commandingly. Shizuka opens the bus door with the key and everyone but Kaede files in. Help! She hears behind her. She turns around to see eight students and one teacher racing towards her. She runs to the bike stand a few meters away and begins picking up bikes and throwing them inside the luggage compartment. She get about ten bikes inside when the group of people arrives and files in. She slams the luggage compartment closed. There are too many in front of us says Shizuka-sensei. I'll catch up later. Kaede says. Don't throw out the bikes either I'll need them for later. She says. Where are you going? Asks Takashi. Shizuka-sensei lock the doors behind me. She says. But... she begins but is cut off by Kaede slamming the door closed. She makes a turning motion as if locking a door to Shizuka. She reluctantly locks it. Kaede what are you doing? She hears Takashi ask. She gives him a two fingered salute and walks around the front of the bus. Hey flesh faces! Kaede yells. I'm over here come get me! She continue. They begin to move towards her and move out of the way of the bus. She gives Shizuka a thumbs up and she floors it.

* * *

><p><span>?'s POV<span>

Z-day

6:03 pm

I watch as the bus leaves without Kaede and smirk. I began studying her fighting style. Memorizing the movement and patters while devising the perfect strategy and techniques to defeat her. As she finished of the last zombie I moved in. Making sure to stay in her blind spots and so that she wouldn't be able to see my shadow. I raise the blade and bring it slashing downward to find she's lifted her sword to block it. She pivots and spins redirecting the sword towards my midsection. I quickly move the unsharpened edge of my weapon to block. After hearing the clash of metal I put my left hand on her shoulder and using my arm strength I do a flip over her and attack her while upside down. The weapon hits her breastplate causing a crack to splinter across the entire piece of armor. I land, crouch and rotate bringing the back end of the weapon smashing into her breastplate causing it to shatter. The plate of armor protecting her back falls of along with the remnants of the breastplate. So you're a scythe user. She states nonchalantly. I chuckle. Your skills haven't dulled at all since last time Kaede. I say. Last time? She asks confusedly. I'm not the same as before don't think you can push me around anymore due to my lack of experience with a shinai (kendo sword). This time we spar on equal terms of experience with our preferred weapons. I say. Wait. I recognize that voice. She says. Kiyo-kun? she asks. I smile and take off my hood. Tears begin flowing down her face as she runs towards me and hugs me. I thought you were dead. She says. Come on. If a semi can't kill me then there's no way a few zombies could even come close. I say reassuringly as I embrace her back.

I guess I should elaborate on our relationship. We've known each other since first grade. Back then I used to get bullied a lot because I wasn't good at anything and to top it off I had white hair and purple eyes not to mention my inability to talk back. Kaede would often come and tell the bullies off. I've liked Kaede for a long time but I always got the feeling she liked Takashi. I was also excluded by everyone except for Kaede, Rei and Takashi. One time in seventh grade I was being bullied by four kids on a day Kaede was sick. They began to badmouth her. Calling her Takashi's bit*h. I made sure they never forgot that day. The second the insult was out of his mouth the kid who said it was on the ground getting the sh*t kicked out of him. The friends were so scared of how ruthless I was they didn't even try to stop me. Instead they went and got a teacher. Even as the teacher began to carry me away I curb-stomped the kid fracturing his spine permanently paralyzing him. The kid was so afraid he didn't convince his parents not to press charges. From that day on I was known as "Shiro Yokai" (white demon) and everyone knew not to badmouth Kaede in front of me. Ever since I haven't been scared to stand up for myself. I have yet to confess to Kaede but I was planning to the day after tomorrow. Now that was the last of my current worries.

I looked around to see you guessed it more zombies surrounding us. Kaede we're gonna have to fight our way out. I say. She nods and takes her fighting stance. I move swiftly and easily. Knowing her fighting style I rearrange my tactics to conform to her and we easily take out the zombies. That was way too easy. I say disappointed. Well I'm sure a few minutes of sparring wouldn't hurt. That is if you're not too scared of getting beaten by a girl. She says. Nah, I'm more afraid of how angry you'll be at me when you get your a*s handed to you. I say. She smiles. I lift up my hood and we begin to spar. She takes it easy at first analyzing how I fight. After about twenty seconds we begin sparring for real. Our fight begins to turn into a flurry of attacks, parries and dodges. She almost hits me in the gut with the unsharpened edge of her sword but I spin and hit her with the tang of the scythe causing her to fall. (the tang is curved piece at the end of the grip but not the quite the blade)

I watch as if in slow motion as she begins to tip. My body moves on its own as I rush forward and slide catching her head in my right hand and her body in the left. I watch as Takashi and Hirano turn around the corner and see me. Hirano must've thought I was a zombie because he brings up the nail gun and fires two shots in my legs and another in my left shoulder. The last one was the worst though. Takashi tried to stop him knocking the gun, setting Hirano's aim off and the last one opened a gash opening my left jugular. I grab it trying to stop the flow of blood but the red liquid seeps through my fingers. I fall backward feeling the life drain out of me. Kiyoshi-kun I hear Kaede call her face hovering above mine. Her image begins to blurry. I try to say something comforting but instead a gurgle comes out making her begin to cry. Takashi comes up, rips my right shirt sleeve and ties it around my neck slowing the flow of blood. Hirano give me a hand we've got to get him to Shizuka-sensei. He says as I close my eyes. Kiyo-kun! You can't die! I hear Kaede say as all noise fades out. You can't die her voice echoing in my head.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

Z-day

6:04 pm

Sensei what are you doing? Takashi roars. You can't just leave her behind he continues. That deserves applause! Says Shido-sensei. That was the least selfish act I've ever seen he continues. The other students applaud. You stop the bus. I'm not leaving her behind. We're waiting for her here. You say. You wait about five minutes for her. Just face it she's dead the boy with the blond and brown hair says. She not dead! Yells Takashi. I'm headed out to go get her. He says. I'll come with you. Offers Hirano as he follows Takashi outside. They walk for about twenty seconds and turn around the corner. To Hirano's defense Kiyo did look like a zombie leaning over Kaede. Being unable to see his face didn't help. Before Takashi knew it Hirano had shot Kiyo with three nails and was lining up the third for his forehead. Takashi smacks the gun only to find to his horror that the shot he'd knocked out of aim opened Kiyo's neck. Takashi watched as his friend falls backwards blood gushing between his fingers. Takashi runs up to him quickly rips Kiyo's sleeve and ties it around his neck. Hirano give me a hand we've got to get him to Shizuka-sensei. Says Takashi. They carry him between them with his arms around their necks and hurry back to the bus. Kiyo-kun! You can't die! Kaede cries between her sobs. They make it back to the bus and the door is opened by Takagi.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

Z-day

6:05 pm

Saeko watches as they rush back to the bus a four figure instead of the three you expected to see. Takagi opens the door and calls Shizuka. Shizuka moves Hirano out of the way and begins first-aid the second Takashi lays Kiyo down. Kaede watches gripping Kiyo's cloak tightly against her chest as Shizuka struggles to keep him alive. Takashi moves to comfort her and she begins to cry as he hugs her. A few minutes later Shizuka announces that his condition has stabilized. Kaede and Takashi lift him up and place him in the seat behind the driver's. Kaede then takes the spot beside him.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

Z-day

6:17 pm

Takashi seems very attached to them who are they? Saeko asks Rei. She's Kurusawa Kaede, and he's Kirasashi Kiyoshi but we all call him Kiyo. Rei says. Kaede and I vowed when we were little that I would marry Takashi and she would marry Kiyo although I think Kiyo thinks she likes Takashi. But I'm pretty sure Kiyo likes her. She finishes. Seems complicated. Saeko says not prying anymore. Looks like we survived. Says Takashi. Thank goodness! So the leader is you miss Busujima? Asks Shido-sensei. We don't have a leader we're simply working together to live, that's all. She replies. That's not good... In order to survive we definitely need a leader, a leader who bears everything. He continues. You'll regret this. You'll regret saving him. Says Rei.

* * *

><p><span>Kiyo's POV<span>

Z-day

7:13 pm

I wake up to find Kaede asleep with her head resting on my right shoulder. You should rest for the next day or so. Says Shizuka-sensei. I smile at the situation I'm in. Hell if I knew this would happen I would've done it a long time ago. I wonder if he got bitten I hear the girls behind me whispering. Oh I don't want to trouble you with any doubt I was absolutely not bitten. They're n... I begin. Gun wounds. I finish not ratting Hirano out.

I watch as Takagi hits Hirano in the back of the head. How could you shoot at an ally? she asks. I thought he was a... zombie. he replies rubbing the back of his head. Takagi looks at Kiyo for the first time actually looking at what he looks like instead of looking away from the sight of blood. If she had to sum him up in a few words they'd be pretty boy. His straight, snow white hair taking in a orange tint from the setting sun. His tall but thin frame did not look like a good pair with the large bulky weapon he had beside him. Although thin she could tell that he was a lot stronger than he looks. Being able to swing aroud a twenty two pound weapon like it's nothing is not a normal feat. She thought he was cute but she still preferred Takashi.

Like I said! I hear a student yell. I check my shoulder to see if Kaede is still asleep she stirs a bit but remains asleep. I then press one finger to my lips trying to shush him. He ignores me and keeps yelling. First of all why do we have to go back? You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city! He continues. We should look for a safe place! He finishes. He's right. Says the scrawny boy behind him. We should barricade ourselves somewhere. Like that convenience store that we just saw. He continues. Shizuka stops the bus. That's enough! She says waking Kaede. I can't focus on driving with all this commotion! Gomenasai Kiyo-kun. Kaede says for falling asleep on my shoulder. I don't mind. I reply casually. In fact I kind of liked it. I think but I don't dare to say it aloud. Tell me what you want to do. Says Busujima calmly to the student. I just can't... he says pointing at Takashi. I just can't stand him! He continues. Why? Asks Takashi. When did I ever say anything to you? He inquires. You! The student yells as he begins to charge at him only to find the blunt end of Rei's spear in his gut. Asshole! She says. F*cking b*tch he mutters under his breath.

Shido-sensei stands up and claps. Bravo! That was amazing teamwork, Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san. He says as he steps over the student. At any rate this conflict only proves my point. We need a leader... We do. He continues. And we've only got one nominee? Asks Takagi. I'm a teacher, Miss Takagi. And you guys are students. He says. That doesn't mean anything I volunteer and a day-care. If anything that makes me more suitable since little kids are harder to deal with says Kaede. That may be so but I am more mature then you are allowing me to make more rational decisions. He says. I can make sure we don't run into problems. What do you say guys? He asks. The students begin to stand up and applaud. He bows and turns to Kaede. It's decided that I'm the leader from now on, by a majority vote. He leans close to Kaede and whispers something in her ear. She fake smiles and as he turns away she unclips her crossbow and fires narrowly missing his face and embedding itself in the headrest of the scrawny boy. I've had enough of him! She yells as she opens the bus door and stomps off with Rei right behind her. I try to get up but find it extremely difficult. I watch as Takashi calls out to them but Kaede continues and Rei refuses to return.

Well if you don't want to return to us there's nothing I can do for you. Says Shido-sensei. Takashi decides to go get them. Wait! He says grabbing Rei's wrist. You'll just have to be patient until we get to the city. Besides its dangerous... he says as she cuts him off and starts yelling at him. But for now... he starts but is cut short by a bus rushing straight towards him. I watch as the bus hits a car and flips on its side and slides blocking off the tunnel they were standing beside. Unable to get out of my seat I watch as Saeko goes to check their condition.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

Z-day

7:27 pm

Takashi is able to grab Rei and jump into the tunnel to save her. He stands up to see that Kaede also managed to avoid injury. he looks at the flaming rubble of the bus. Now we can't... He begins but is cut off by Busujima asking if you are alright. He yell for them to meet up at the police station. What time? She asks. At seven P.M. He replies. If we can't make it today then tomorrow at the same time. He says. This is not good, let's hurry! He exclaims as they rush to the end of the tunnel. He looks back to see Kaede falling behind limping on he left leg. Takashi hears the explosion rush through the tunnel and he and Rei make it out in time.

He sees Kaede's body flung in front of him from the explosion. She begins to move to stand up but a truck rushes around the corner. It tries to swerve but he watches as the back end clips her forehead and she's sent sprawling into a heap. Kaede! He yells as you bolt to her side. Kaede are you okay? He asks shaking her body. She doesn't wake up. Damn it! He yells. He turns around to have a biker jump on top of him. He realizes it's a zombie as it head butts him. He fight against it but the zombie starts to overpower him when Rei hits it on the head with a cinderblock. Pushing its body away from him as Rei extends her hand. Takashi... iko (let's go) She says.

Are we gonna walk all the way to the city? Asks Rei. That's the only way. He answers shifting Kaede's weight on his back. Oh wait. The helmet... He says as he sees the bike. He revs up the dirt bike. Do you have a license? Asks Rei. Driving without a license is a privilege of high school kids. He replies. He begins riding down the street with Kaede behind him and Rei making sure Kaede nor herself fall of the bike... To be continued


End file.
